Friends Forever Issue 33
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #33 is the thirty-third issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Applejack learns the secret history of Cherry Jubilee. Release The comic was released on iTunes on October 12, 2016, two weeks ahead of its scheduled wide release on October 26, before it was made unavailable on October 13. Summary At the Cherry Hill Ranch in Dodge Junction, Applejack helps Cherry Jubilee buck cherry trees after most of Cherry's team has fallen ill with equine flu. As Cherry leaves to sort cherries, an Earth pony mare appears to greet Applejack. The mare is a member of a traveling Wild West show; most of their troupe has also come down with equine flu and need to place to set up camp and rest for a few days. Upon learning that the Wild West show belongs to Buffalo Bull, Applejack identifies the mare as rodeo star Calamity Mane. Applejack allows Calamity Mane and the traveling rodeo troupe to make their camp at Cherry Hill Ranch on Cherry Jubilee's behalf, but when she informs Cherry of their arrival, Cherry storms outside in anger. She shouts to Buffalo Bull inside his wagon and angrily tells the rodeo troupe to leave, but Calamity Mane and Applejack say they're too sick to move. Cherry allows the troupe to stay for the night but demands that they leave the next morning. When Applejack tries speaking to Cherry about her sudden anger, Cherry refuses to explain and even demands Applejack to be gone by the next morning as well. Applejack asks Calamity Mane to speak with Buffalo Bull, despite his condition. Inside Bull's wagon, Applejack tries to get an explanation for what's going on, but as soon as she mentions that his troupe made camp at Cherry Jubilee's ranch, Buffalo Bull angrily orders Calamity Mane to pack up so they can leave. Resigned, Calamity goes to pack up the troupe's belongings, but Applejack tells her to hold off on doing so until morning. The next morning, Applejack meets with Calamity again, and Calamity explains that Bull's condition has worsened. Wanting to help, Applejack agrees to retrieve medicine from the town apothecary. As Applejack heads into town, she tries to come up with a way to help Cherry Jubilee and Buffalo Bull. When the Dodge Junction library opens for business, Applejack decides to do some research about the last time Buffalo Bull's show was in town. After a few hours of searching, she finds her answer and races back to Cherry Hill Ranch. Cherry still refuses to talk with Applejack, but when Applejack addresses her as "Calamity Mane", Cherry agrees to explain everything. During her time growing up on a cherry ranch, Cherry met and fell in love with Buffalo Bull. He taught her how to be a rodeo performer, and she joined his traveling troupe under the name "Calamity Mane". When the show arrived to Dodge Junction, Bull asked Cherry to marry him, but she panicked and ran off. By the time Cherry returned to talk with Bull, he and his troupe had already left. Cherry eventually bought Cherry Hill Ranch, but she remains bitter that Buffalo Bull left her behind and replaced her with another Calamity Mane. Applejack agrees it was wrong for Bull to leave but argues that if he didn't, Cherry wouldn't be the happy owner of the most successful cherry ranch in Equestria. Regardless, with Buffalo Bull finally returned, Cherry Jubilee resolves to tell him off after all these years in order to preserve her pride. Applejack tries to convince her otherwise, saying pride is what kept her from going back home when she lost first place at the Canterlot Rodeo, but Cherry refuses to listen. Cherry goes to the traveling troupe's camp to vent years' worth of pent-up anger upon Buffalo Bull, but when she sees him sick in bed inside his wagon, her anger instantly fades away. The two admit how much they hurt each other: Cherry for running away after Bull's marriage proposal, and Bull for stranding Cherry in Dodge Junction and replacing her in his show. They each ask for the other's forgiveness and make amends, much to the relief of the eavesdropping Applejack and Calamity Mane. One week later, the members of Buffalo Bull's Wild West show finally recover from the equine flu, and the troupe celebrates by putting on their first show in Dodge Junction for a long time. As part of the occasion, Cherry Jubilee performs alongside the troupe and thanks Applejack for making all of this possible. Quotes :Applejack: Buffalo Bull? Then that must make you Calamity Mane! :Calamity Mane: The one and only! :Cherry Jubilee: Buffalo Bull! You've got a lotta nerve showing your muzzle in these parts! :Calamity Mane: Bull is really sick, ma'am. Don't think he can do much talking. :Cherry Jubilee: Then get him outta here! Y'all need to get outta here. Now! :Buffalo Bull: Cherry Jubilee! So, that really was her yelling earlier! I thought I was delirious from the flu! Calamity! What did I tell you about coming to Dodge Junction? We need to pack up and leave! Now! :Applejack: Come on, Applejack! Think! One of your best friends is the Princess of Friendship. You must have learned something from her! What would Twilight do? :Marian: The Dodge Junction Library is now open for business! :Applejack: Well, if that's not a sign I don't know what is! :Cherry Jubilee: Buffalo Bull! Have you noticed he's neither a buffalo nor a bull? That pony is all about flash. Which is why he thought Calamity Mane was a better name than the one I was born with. :Applejack: Now maybe you and Buffalo Bull didn't part on the best terms. But you've both had good lives. And he's mighty sick. Don't you think it's time to mend fences? :Cherry Jubilee: Out of the way, missy! The real Calamity Mane has arrived. References